


Two Burning Manly Souls

by yumenoyousei



Category: Promare (2019), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Attempt at Humor, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Kirishima and Galo would be the best bro, M/M, the Promare cast in the BNHA world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenoyousei/pseuds/yumenoyousei
Summary: The American Hero team Burning Rescue is in Japan and is helping UA students!While Kirishima becomes great friends with Galo, he can't help but notice how Mina seems attached to Galo too?!What should he do?aka the BNHA and Promare crossover I shouldn't have done.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Two Burning Manly Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Promare a couple of weeks ago and my first reaction seeing Galo was: "Kirishima would love him!"
> 
> After drafting a few plots for a crossover, this happened and I can't even with myself.
> 
> I tried to be funny, I hope everyone who reads this at least smile once.
> 
> Every time someone's speech is in italics, it means they are speaking in English.
> 
> There are slight spoilers from Promare. I changed a few things to make it work in the BNHA world but still, better leave a warning.
> 
> Enjoy!

Aizawa sighed.

Even if he wasn't in charge of the problem children that were now Class 3-A, he always felt like they were _his_ problem children. 

"Silence," he said and they all sat quietly. "As cooperation with the Hero Agency Commission of the United States of America, we will have heroes from America that will come visit the class." The class erupted into cheers but one icy look from Aizawa made them calm down. "They will help with training and some said they were willing to help with English. They will stay for a month, and helping in class 2 times a week."

The class started to whisper excitingly, Mineta and Kaminari already praying for cute girls. 

Aizawa sighed once more. " _You may enter._ "

As 5 people entered the room, it was Midoriya who shouted: "It's Burning Rescue!!"

Aizawa glared making Midoriya do an "eep!" 

"As Midoriya said, they are Burning Rescue, Midoriya, why don't you tell your classmates what kind of hero they are." By doing so, Aizawa could take a quick standing power nap.

"They are a group of heroes that focus mainly on fire incidents, so firefighters. Of course, they help in any other way too. Ignis is their captain, he isn't here though. No one knows his quirk. The vice-captain is Remi, his quirk is speed, especially handling machinery. He is said to be highly analytics too. 

Then we have Varys who's quirk is super straight. He can lift a whole building! 

Then Lucia who makes all their tech. Her quirk is also unknown but a lot think it is tech-related. 

Then Aina, whose quirk is levitation. She's known for finding victims quickly. 

Then last but not least Galo! His quirk is 'non-flammable', so he's super heat resistant. He can enter a room in fire and get out with no issues. He's known for what was called the 'Promare' incident last year."

"That's all, Midoriya," Aizawa interrupted since he knew the boy could continue forever and ever. " _Was that okay?_ " 

"It was such a good introduction!" Galo said, sending a thumbs up to Midoriya who "eep" once more, this time turning red as the good fanboy he was.

" _Galo knows Japanese but the rest of us only had a quick crash course before coming,_ " Remi replied in English, " _It seemed like a great introduction, thank you so much._ "

Aizawa nodded to the guest. He then turned his attention back to the class. "As some of you might have guessed, the reason Burning Rescue is with this class is that a lot of their quirks are similar to some of you. It will be a great occasion for those individuals to see other ways to use their quirks."

With a few more warnings the class was asked to move to the training area.

They took no time to bombard the guests with questions. As Galo was the only one speaking Japanese, most students went towards him.

Mineta quickly tried to flirt in broken English with Aina but Tsuyu stopped him before he could embarrass himself too much. Ochako took that occasion to speak with Aina.

" _You are the one with the zero-gravity quirk?_ " Aina asked.

" _Yes! Recently, I'm trying to implement tech with my quirk but it isn't going well._ "

" _You might want to ask Lucia! She's the one who hooks me up with all I need._ "

" _Lucia should meet Hatsume Mei. She's the one who creates helps us with improving our costumes._ "

" _Lucia did say she wanted to meet Hatsume!_ "

"BUT THAT'S MY BURNING SOUL!" They heard Galo shouted a little in front of them.

"THAT'S SO MANLY!" Kirishima shouted back.

Aina grimaced. " _Oh god. There are two of them._ "

Ochako could only laugh. " _Wait until you meet Tetsutetsu too._ "

-

It was the end of the second week with Burning Rescue.

While the language barrier had caused a few mishaps, the students of class 3-A were learning a lot from the American heroes. 

Eijirou especially liked Galo. Not only the older man had a similar quirk, but their ways of thinking were also very similar. Eijirou suddenly felt like he had found another long lost brother. Galo and he had found themselves talking for hours about their motivations to become better men.

And even if Bakugou had called Galo a simple idiot, Galo only replied with a smile and "but I'm the best idiot firefighter hero!"

What was there not to admire about him!

Yet Eijirou couldn't stop the ugly feeling of jealousy creep in his mind as Mina was always attached to Galo every single time the American team joined them for training.

"I'm a fan since the 'Promare' incident!" She had said the first day. "The way you and Lio fought and saved the city, it is inspiring!"

Later that day, Eijirou had searched about the 'Promare' incident. A lot of people with rare quirk had been disappearing and a group of a vigilante called 'Mad Burnish' had been fighting the local government for the truth. Burning Rescue had been on the case to stop Mad Burnish.

The details were vague but at some point, Galo joined force with Lio, the leader of Mad Burnish and with Lio's quick, a purple-ish type of fire, they fought in a mecha tech to discover the disappearing was illegal human experimentation the local government was doing. 

Mad Burnish was forgiven, as they were only protecting those who couldn't and as it was ultimately the government's wrongdoing. 

"Lio is still working to get his hero licence, that's why he couldn't come," Galo had said, his tone sad.

"Are you planning to become a hero duo?" Mina had asked. 

"And quit Burning Rescue? Never!" Galo had replied. "But Lucia did save the "Lio de Galon" in case we ever need it."

"I think you two would be a great hero duo!" Mina had added.

"Yeah! I think so too! But I love Burning Rescue, and I think once Lio gets his hero licence, he'll want to reunite Mad Burnish." He shrugged. "We are together all the time outside of work anyway!"

Eijirou had always felt a little out of the loop when Mina spoke with Galo as if they both knew something Eijirou didn't. That didn't help the feeling of jealousy. But if Mina decided that she liked Galo and wanted to date him, what Eijirou could do? He had all those years to confess and had never done it!

"Doesn't it mean that you have a chance?" Bakugou grunted when Eijirou had come to him for advice, "that would mean she's into himbos."

"Not helping bro."

"Ah? Then just do what I told you already! Just tell her you like her, you dumbass!"

Eijirou knew that but every time he found himself close to confess, he'd chicken out. 

He needed to find courage before she realized Galo was a way better man.

-

The weekend marking the end of Burning Rescue's third week in Japan, Mina suggested doing some sightseeing with their guests. They had done some already, but as Galo kept mentioning his love for the Edo era, they had decided to go further into places which still have of the 'old Japan' vibes.

As a couple of students were waiting in front of the school's gates for their guests, Mina was showing the various places she had noted for Galo.

"You researched a lot," Eijirou remarked, the familiar jealousy filling his lungs.

"It's his first time in Japan and he loves the culture so much! The least I can do is be a good host!" Mina replied all smiles and Eijirou felt even more annoyed at himself for being so petty.

"Ok! Let me help you be a good host!" 

Mina beamed.

-

They had lost their classmates and the rest of Burning Rescue as they visited the Edo Tokyo museum. Galo stopped at _everything_.

Eijirou still tried to keep his interest to the max as Galo ranted for hours about what he knew about firefighters in the Edo era but even he had limited attention. He felt guilty for every time he had ranted about Crimson Riot.

" _I finally found you!_ "

More than the fourth person surprising them, it was the way Mina had gripped his arm that made him jump out of his skin.

"Lio!" Galo screamed as he ran to the lithe man. Eijirou was certain Galo was going to give Lio a crushing hug, he had been very intense with all the physical contact with everyone, but Eijirou could only gape when Galo dived in for a kiss.

If it wasn't for the way Mina was still strongly gripping at his arm, Eijirou would've thought he imagined it.

" _Babe! I missed you so much!_ " Galo said as he broke the kiss, enveloping the other man in a hug.

" _Yeah, I missed you too_ ," Lio's tone could almost be perceived as dismissive but even Eijirou could see the affection in his eyes. 

" _What are you doing here?_ "

" _I thought I was due for vacation since..._ " He showed something to Galo which made him scream and kiss the other man again.

" _You got your hero licence! I knew you'd get it!_ "

"Sorry to interrupt!" Mina exclaimed, her fingers still digging in Eijirou's biceps. "But I am such a fan!" 

Galo laughed, and he quickly introduced both Mina and Eijirou to Lio, leader of Mad Burnish, newly made hero and: "My fiance!"

Eijirou could barely contain his surprise as Mina squealed at the word. 

"Nice to meet you," Lio said in Japanese. Seeming shy with all the spotlight, he then turned to Galo: " _Come on, Geira and Meis are also here and I met Aina for 2 minutes and she ranted the whole time about how you wouldn't shut up about Edo and Matoi._ "

As they walked to join the rest of the group, Eijirou couldn't help but whisper to Mina: "You knew they were... fiances?"

Mina gasped. "You didn't? It's all over the news! They have such a huge following! They knew each other for like, a week and synchronized in this huge mecha tech and made all of the city burn without hurting anyone with fusion both their quirks, just to unveil the big conspiracy! That's soulmate material right there!"

It now made sense. Mina was so into anything involved romantic plots and the idea of 'soulmates', of course, she'd be a fan of the two. 

Eijirou felt silly to have been jealous.

-

"How did you confess to Lio?" Eijirou can't help but ask Galo later that day. Most people had gone back to their dorms/hotel and Lio and his friends were out cold because of jet lag.

Galo smiled. "I didn't really. After the whole 'Promare' thing, he had no place to go and I naturally proposed my place. At some point I just knew I didn't want him out of my life, you know."

Eijirou could only nod. 

"You have someone you want to confess to?"

Eijirou blushed. "Yeah. She's always been my greatest source of inspiration."

"Then go for it! Show that manly courage of yours!"

"I dunno. I'm not as cool as you."

"I'm not cool, Eijirou. I made myself blazing with a passion. And you have it in you too, you just need to let it out!"

Eijirou could only smile.

-

Mina had asked Lio to tell her his side of the 'Promare' incident but since Lio's Japanese was lacking, and Mina's English was nonexistence ("Don't you study anything?" Bakugou had screamed at her), Galo had come as a translator. Eijirou had just come because he was also curious.

More than telling the story, Eijirou and Mina were mostly looking at the two banting. 

" _Who called you an idiot? I'm the only one who can call you an idiot!_ " Lio hissed after Galo side-tracked and related about today's training.

Mina laughed. "You know, looking at them sometimes makes me think of Kirishima and Bakugou!"

Eijirou looked at Mina in shock. "What?"

"You have to agree that you and Bakugou would make a great couple!"

"I admire Bakugou and I like him! He's my best bro but I don't see him like that! I like you too much to even think about it!"

There was a moment of silence as both Mina and Eijirou slowly turned red. 

"You go, my man! Show her your burning manly soul!"

" _Shut up, you dumbass!_ " Lio said, probably understanding more than he let it show. " _Let them deal with it!_ "

Without further ado, he took Galo's arm and pulled him away as both teens stayed silent. 

This was not how he had seen himself confess. 

"Kiri, could you say that again?"

Eijirou took a long breath in and out before looking at Mina. "Ashido, I like you. Would you go out with me?"

She shoved him. "God! You took so long to confess!"

"Sorry!"

"Don't be sorry!" She sighed. "I like you too, you stupid, dense man."

"You do?"

"Of course I do!" She smiled brightly. "Even if I genuinely wouldn't be upset if you decided to date Bakugou."

Eijirou didn't know if he should laugh or be worried.

-

"Bro, the other day, you called me a himbo?"

"Yeah, and?"

"You think Galo and I are handsome?"

"I'm an asshole, not blind."

"Aw! You're handsome too, bro!"

"That's because you say shit like this she thinks we look good together."

"What?"

"Dumbass."

-

On their last day, Class 3-A did a big party for the Burning Rescue plus Mad Burnish.

"Finally the extra idiots are leaving," Bakugou said but everyone knew he had enjoyed the learning from them.

" _Ah? What did you say you punk? Say it in my face_ ," Lio replied.

Bakugou gave him the finger. " _Fight me, bitch._ "

Galo only laughed, doing nothing to stop his fiance while Midoriya was whispering: "Kacchan! Stop it!" Quickly, a lot of people got involved, making sure a fight wouldn't break out in the dorms' living room.

"You were right," Mina said to Eijirou. "The childhood friend scenario might be the best for Bakugou."

Eijirou could only look fondly at his _girlfriend_ , an arm around her waist, as she theorized more on who would make the best couple in the class.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: In which Mina really likes her man, but also really ship him with his best friend. The struggle is real.
> 
> I do imagine Mina being good at languages though. She's probably bad just because she's bad at studying but if you threw in a country she didn't know the words, she'd figure it out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
